rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Archer (The Freelancer Archives)
"What the hell do you want?" "What? Huh, oh, ah nothing. Sorry." "Well quit staring, you're freaking me out." ''- Archer talks to Rookie'' Archer is among the first of the Insurrection members to be shown in the first season of Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. Archer is, as his name suggests, an archer specialising specifically in using a long bow. He, along with the other soldiers in the Insurrection, fight in the war against the protagonist faction Project Freelancer. Role in the Plot 'Recruiting the Rookie' Archer was left in charge of extraction (along with Sleeves) in the mission to liberate a UNSC Rookie from the Briar Rose UNSC Training Facility. While Girlie set upon retrieving the asset Archer was in charge of finding an escape vehicle (a warthog) and taking the two to Sleeves who would have readied a Hornet for evacuation. 'Return to Longshore' Having successfully recruited the Rookie; Archer, Girlie, Sleeves and Rookie are aboard the Insurrection naval vessel 'The Turtle' on approach to the Insurrection's main base. Upon being asked where they were headed by the Rookie, Archer merely ignored the recruit and left him. Sleeves had left to Longshore hours before Archer, Rookie and Girlie did. Upon arrival they were met by Red, Blades and Sleeves once more who escorted them inside to Crowe, the leader and Deadshot. But the greetings didn't last long because Hawke burst in with both Sharkface and Bowman announcing that The Covenant had taken one of their forts. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Archer's combat armor consists of an ODST Helmet, and a light chestplate. His armor colors consist of Red primary colors, Black secondary colors and Steel armor details. List of Injuries Archer has not yet received any injuries while serving under The Insurrection. Personality Archer is shown to be an independent character, relying only on himself when he is needed. He appears to be quite confident in his own abilities and skills and therefore neglects others and sees them as inferior. For example, he is shown to treat the Rookie as a lesser. Skills and Abilities Archer is an expert Archer, thus why he is named so. He wields a retractable Long Bow for missions, it is a quiet and highly effective weapon. He is shown to use it to save another Insurrectionists life in the early episodes. Relationships 'Girlie' Archer's relationship with Girlie has not fully been explored. It is shown they have a friendly relationship as there is little second guessing between each other's actions. This is with the exception of the first time Archer meets (and saves) the Rookie. In this circumstance he wonders whether or not Girlie has made the right choice in personnel descisions. 'Rookie' Archer shows a clear dislike towards the Rookie , it is likely this is because the Rookie has shown to be hesitant and not as skilful as Archer may have anticipated. The primary reason for this hatred has not been revealed. Trivia *Archer is also the name of popular cartoon character Archer, an American playboy and super-spy. **Whether or not this is a reference to the character is unknown.